1986
NOTE: From Prussia with Love to Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? was set over July to October 1986. A Royal Flush was set is November 1986 as was the Royal Variety Show. *'January', it is the first anniversary of the death of Grandad Trotter. *'January/February', Father O'Keith starts to think about raising money for St Mary's Hospice repairs. *'July,' Derek "Del Boy" Trotter buys 25 computers that dont work. He tries to sell one to Mike Fisher. While in The Nag's Head, they befriend a German girl called Anna. She is pregnant. Del allows her to stay with him, Rodney Trotter and Albert Trotter. Anna wants to give the baby up for adoption. Del sees a money making scheme as Boycie and Marlene cannot have kids and Del wants Boycie and Marlene to buy the baby, as Del will arrange the deal, he can get most of the money. Anna has her baby but the baby is half caste. She has also decided to keep the baby. Spencer Wainwright, the baby's father is of West Indian descent. This means Boycie and Marlene cannot pretend they are the real parents. Marlene says their dog Duke is brown but Boycie is not claiming to be Duke's father. Albert says there is a likeness though. Boycie and Marlene cancel the deal and leave. Anna returns to Germany soon after. *'August', Del catches religion. He knows St Mary's Hospice is threatened with closure unless it gets a £150'000 grant to do it up. Del arranges for Sunglasses Ron and Paddy The Greek to steal lead from the roof of the local church, Our Lady Of The Divine Rosemary. Father O'Keith does not know about this. Del visits him and the vicar sees the statue is weeping. He thinks it is a miracle. Soon the worlds press arrive and the fund to save the hospice is mounting. The vicar also wonders why the statue only weeps when it is raining. He sees dampness and dripping. He realises it is a leak. The vicar is actually pleased with Del for defrauding the TV companies and newspapers out of £1000s of pounds to save the hospice. Rodney is finally approached by Biffo who wants his trumpet back. *'Early September', the Trotters go for their weekly French stick at the supermarket. They are accused of stealing items and while they are being detained in the office, a young West Indian man steals stuff and is also taken to the office where he brandishes a gun, saying he wants the entire £60'000 from the safe. He says he is known to the police but always fools them he is The Shadow. They are held hostage all night. The following morning, the gunman says he knows Del and that Del used to know his mum Rosanna Gilbey, and says "dont you remember her little boy"? Del realises it is Lennox Gilbey. Del is pleased to see him but persuades Lennox to give himself up to the police. Lennox is out of work. It is soon revealed Lennox and the supermarket managers were in on the scheme so the manager could get the money to pay off his wife's debts. Del blackmails them into giving Lennox a security job there. *'Mid September', *'Mid to late September', *'Late September, early to mid October', Jumbo Mills is back in England on business. He had emigrated to Australia 19 years earlier. Jumbo felt that Del Boy giving him £200 to emigrate with is what set him up in business and made him a millionaire. Jumbo offers Del a chance to emigarte to Australia and help run his business. He says that their biggest argument will be who has the most millions. Del agrees to the deal, and is geared up for Rodney and Albert to go with him. Albert refuses as he says he is too old to move on. Del's visa is accepted rather quickly from Australia House. But Rodney's visa is refused due to him having a minor drugs conviction years earlier. Del says he will find another car cleaner. Del says this is his big chance and he will send Rodney money. Rodney says the real opportunity lays here in England. People are looking for bargains and they come to market traders for the bargains when the country is in a recession. Del realises he cannot leave Rodney and Albert so phones Jumbo to say no to his offer. Del says to Rodney that this country is on the eve of a golden age of the black market. Rodney goes to bed, then Del goes to his bedroom, saying "Who wants to be a millionaire?". *'October/November', Del buys some sets of cutlery but cannot sell them. They are worse than shingles, as you can get rid of shingles. *'November', Rodney meets a posh lady, Lady Victoria Marsham Hailes, in a Peckham street market while Del is still trying to sell his canteens of cutlery. Victoria is the daughter of The Duke Of Maylebury, and she is sick of her rich background in the quiet Berkshire countryside and Rodney is sick of being a market trader's skivvy. They get close and Rodney is invited to an opera with Victoria. Del wants Rodney to marry her so that one day he may be The Duke Of Maylebury as Victoria has no siblings. Del ruins the evening by talking with June Snell during the opera performance and dropping litter on the floor. Victoria invites Rodney to a shooting weekend. Rodney packs his evening suit only for Del to take it out after Rodney packs it so he can drive to the weekend and attend. Rodney was not to discover this until Del showed up. Henry, aka the Duke can sense Del is trouble as he comes across as common and crass, throwing a chicken leg into a fruit display and tapping knives on expensive displays to see if they are pukka crystal, and maybe breaking the crystal or chipping them in the process. Del gets drunk and starts using mild swear words in front of nobility and cracking crass jokes. Rodney says he was at college but left after 3 weeks for personal reasons. Del blabs and says Rodney was found puffing a reefer which belonged to a Chinese student. Del then says the word "arse" and then starts to crack a joke about an Irishman on a skiing holiday. Henry calls him out into the hall for a word. Del says Rodney is marrying Victoria. Henry is horrified. Henry says Victoria is off to America in 2 months to do a years art course in New York. Del says one thing may make Rodney leave Victoria. Back at the flat Rodney is mad at Del and says Del humiliated and destroyed Rodney in front of all those people. He says that Henry told him to leave Victoria forever and never see her again, and even offered him money. Del says he and Henry discussed it and Del says that if Rodney had refused to leave Victoria, then Special Branch and MI6 agents would have him killed due to running his name through their computer and finding out about his drugs conviction. This hinted that Del found that Rodney was in danger due to his drugs conviction and he humiliated Rodney on purpose to protect him, and hoping that Henry pays Rodney off to leave Victoria, thus earning the Trotters a couple of thousand quid. Del is angry at Rodney for turning the money down. He wants to shake Rodneys hand but it is a ploy to squeeze it tight to punish Rodney for turning the money down. *'December', Rodney puts Victoria behind him and moves on with his life Prev Year 1985 Next Year 1987 Category:Years